


Lost and Found

by aegeanpocket



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, One Shot, Romance, amusement park date, cheesy stuff, established relationship au!, some cuss words here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegeanpocket/pseuds/aegeanpocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“I’m already lost in your eyes,” Seungcheol leaned his body closer to his and whispered in his ears, “and I don’t want to find a way out.” </em> In which Seungcheol teased Jihoon nonstop to make him go to a date and Jihoon should've known better that a date with Seungcheol would always result to a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

“Let’s go on a date!” Seungcheol chirped cheerfully after barging in Jihoon’s studio.

Jihoon was not too excited to hear those words. After three years of dating, the excitement died down eventually—Jihoon didn’t hate the idea of a date—it’s just that every time they went on a date, Seungcheol would always done something stupid that made them all go to waste—like that one time where they went on a bicycle date and Seungcheol broke his own and didn’t know how to fix it.

Jihoon tilted his head slowly and made an unamused face. “Go by yourself.”

“But I’ll get lost by myself!” Seungcheol happened to have a horrible sense of direction even though he lives way longer in Seoul compared to Jihoon.

“Get lost then!” Jihoon swatted his hand over his direction. Seungcheol didn’t answer for a while. Then he cupped his face and looked directly in his eyes. “Oh! I’m lost already.” Jihoon raised his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m already lost in your eyes,” Seungcheol leaned his body closer to his and whispered in his ears, “and I don’t want to find a way out.”

Jihoon didn’t react with anything. Though he had a soft spot for his cheesy lines, he didn’t want to show how affected he is. “Shut up, Seungcheol. I’m not going.”

“Even though I’m equally busy, I want to make time with you.” Seungcheol said while pursing his lips. Jihoon eyed him suspiciously. “I thought you’re not doing anything? Why are you busy?”

“I am. I’m busy loving you.”

Jihoon snorted and guffawed afterwards. “Why are you so fucking cheesy?” Jihoon can’t contain his laugh any longer.

“You love your cheesy boyfriend.” Seungcheol said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t have any choice.” Jihoon shrugged noncommittally.

“It’s that another way to say that you can’t resist me?”

Jihoon snorted and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You’re too full of yourself.”

“You forget one thing.” Jihoon grunted and then tapped his fingers impatiently, “What?”

“I’m also full of you.” Seungcheol smiled blindingly. Jihoon smacked his arm. “You’re too full of cheese I wanna vomit.”

“But why are you blushing?” Seungcheol looked at him in amusement. He didn’t realize that his cheeks were warming up all this time. “Get out!” Jihoon nearly screamed in frustration. Seungcheol laughed in return. “You’re so cute.”

“Don’t bribe me with flattery. Ain’t working.” Then he muttered a small ‘I’m not cute you piece of shit’ and signaled him to go outside of his studio.

“Jihoon, you are too immersed with your work. Don’t you care about me anymore?” Seungcheol pouted. Jihoon knew that he can’t refute anymore—not when he looked like a dejected puppy. He heaved a sigh.

“Where the hell do you wanna go?” Seungcheol beamed immediately. “To the amusement park!”

 

-

 

“Why weren’t you screaming at every single ride?” Seungcheol asked after one crazy roller coaster ride that got him dizzy.

“It’s not scary.” Jihoon answered simply.

“I mean, you should’ve made a face! Look at this picture, I’m the only one with the crazy, scared face.” Seungcheol pointed to the picture that they just paid to shoot them.

“And this! Your face is as blank as a corpse.” After looking at it, Seungcheol burst out laughing. “I didn’t realize that it’s so funny.”

Jihoon pinched his arm lightly. “Let’s go. I wanna ride that gyro drop.” Jihoon had to admit that he was having more fun than he expected.

“Jihoon! Calm down, will you? I need to catch my breath.” Seungcheol eyed the tall ride unsurely.

“Why? Are you scared?” Jihoon scoffed.

Seungcheol snorted. “Of course not,” Then Seungcheol pressed his palm over his forehead. “just dizzy. That roller coaster is killing me.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Okay. You wanna get a drink?” Seungcheol weakly nodded. “Sit right there. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Jihoon was about to go searching for drinks but his wrist was suddenly pulled by Seungcheol. “Don’t be too long!” He pouted.

“I’m not going anywhere, for god’s sake.” Jihoon facepalmed.

“Promise? I mean, this place is huge.”

Jihoon chuckled. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I already do.” Jihoon imitated a vomiting motion.

 

-

 

In hindsight, Jihoon should’ve bought drinks from outside the place because he had to walk for quite some time to finally found the store—and it was way more expensive here.

Seungcheol must be waiting for quite some time because Jihoon didn’t expect it to take so long.

When Jihoon got back to the place, he didn’t find Seungcheol sitting there.

Jihoon almost panicked because Seungcheol had a really bad sense of direction but he brushed the idea quickly. _Maybe he’s in the toilet._

Jihoon waited and waited but he didn’t see any sight of him.

Jihoon tried to be patient and hoped that Seungcheol would be back in a minute.

Except, he’s running out of patience and he already waited for almost half an hour.

Jihoon scanned the area around it for many times already and he decided to stand up and search for Seungcheol.

He felt anxious because there is a possibility that Seungcheol is lost. _What if he can’t find me?_

It was a stupid idea that Seungcheol decided for them to leave their handphones so they can have fun without any distraction.

_Stupid, Seungcheol. Where the hell are you?_

Jihoon already searched the toilet to no avail.

Then a thought came to his mind that Seungcheol was probably looking for him in a store.

Jihoon ran rapidly to the store that he visited to find that he’s not there. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

Jihoon was pretty sure that he already scanned the whole place—and it’s pretty tiring because the place was really huge.

Then Jihoon ran to the previous place where Seungcheol was waiting before but again, he didn’t spot him.

Jihoon slumped in the chair. Sweat covered all of his body and his breathing was ragged.

Jihoon was beyond frustrated. And now he was afraid because, what if someone kidnapped him? What if they couldn’t find each other?

The thought was too overwhelming as he felt tears streaming down his face. Jihoon wanted to have fun in this place, not drowning in misery just because he lost Seungcheol. _It’s not fair._

Then he screamed in frustration, “Seungcheol! Where are you?!”

People were looking at him weirdly because he looked so ridiculous right now with snots and tears all over the place. He just didn’t care. “Seungcheol!”

Jihoon started to sob and the words came out garbled. He felt ridiculous and furious because Seungcheol was nowhere to be found—and he’s crying in public for fuck’s sake—he only hoped that Seungcheol would hear him.

“Jihoon?” Jihoon looked up to find Seungcheol’s worried face directed at him. Jihoon only cried harder and then desperately clutched the fabric in Seungcheol’s shirt. “Y-you’re h-here.” Jihoon muttered in a small voice—feeling too overwhelming that he finally saw Seungcheol. Then Seungcheol hugged him and patted his hair to calm him down. “Yes, I’m here, Jihoon.” His voice is soft and soothing. Jihoon found himself trying to calm himself in his embrace.

“Were you waiting for me or—“ Jihoon sniffled and tried to form a word. “I-I was searching for you, you idiot! I didn’t find you anywhere! Where the hell have you been?” Jihoon hit his chests.

“I was playing a water gun to get you this.” Seungcheol handed him a pink bear plushie from a bag—in which Jihoon grabbed and hugged possessively. Seungcheol smiled happily.

“Where the fuck is that place?”

“It’s not far from here, it’s just behind that roller coaster.” Jihoon didn’t get to search that area. Turned out he was there all along. _Damn it, I shouldn’t wail like a child and search him there._ He was so embarrassed.

“I heard you screaming my name and I rushed to you. I was about to get the second bear!” Jihoon pinched his arm and Seungcheol winced while grinning.

“That’s not important. I thought I lost you, you dickhead.” Jihoon glared at him.

“That’s very cute. I’m so touched, really.” Seungcheol cooed at him and wiped the remaining tears in his eyes.

“I’m being serious!” Jihoon nearly shouted. Seungcheol didn’t retort and pressed his nose with a tissue. Jihoon grabbed it and blew his nose. After doing so, Jihoon looked at Seungcheol who looked at him fondly. “What?”

Then Seungcheol cupped his face and kissed him, pressing his lips chastely for a brief moment. “And I’m being seriously sorry, okay?” His voice was so gentle—Jihoon’s heart did a flip. “Forgive me?”

Then it was Jihoon’s turn to pull him into a quick, shy kiss that made Seungcheol baffled.

“I always forgive you, idiot,” Seungcheol was about to plant another kiss but was prevented by Jihoon by putting his fingers to his lips. “and never ever go on a date without bringing our handphones!” Jihoon said seriously.

Seungcheol chuckled and remove his finger from his lips. “Alright, Jihoon.”

Then Seungcheol leaned closer, looking at his eyes lovingly and smiled gently. Jihoon closed his eyes and Seungcheol kissed him again—this time more passionate—tilting his head to fully devour Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon kissed him back, allowing him to explore his lips and locked his hands behind his neck to deepened the kiss—they almost didn’t realize that they were in a public place.

They let go before someone might take a picture of them—they heard the hushed whispers and let go immediately. Then Seungcheol held his hand and pulled him to take a stride in the park.

“You know you can just go to that place—what it’s called? Where you can search me by calling my name via those speakers?” Jihoon had to admit that the thought didn’t cross his mind at all.

“I-I didn’t know what to do! And you’re not fucking five, for god’s sake.” Seungcheol grinned cheekily.

“Can we take a selfie? You just look so adorable right now—your eyes are so, so puffy and your nose is so adorably red!” Jihoon laughed dryly. “So funny. We didn’t bring our handphones, smartass.”

“Or we can go to the photobooth!”

“I’m outta here.” Jihoon quickened his pace and walked ahead of him. “Come on, Jihoon.” Seungcheol whined, catching up to his pace.

Jihoon groaned. “You only make me suffer.”

“Aw. You just love me too much.” Seungcheol pinched his cheeks lightly.

“Get lost.” Jihoon pushed him in annoyance.

“I think I should get lost more often,” Seungcheol looked at him mischievously. “because I get to see you all crying cutely because you can’t find me.”

Jihoon looked at him unamusedly.

“ _Seungcheol! Where are you?! Huaa!”_ Seungcheol imitated his voice exaggeratedly and dramatically, scrunching his face in an obnoxious manner.

“We are totally breaking up.” Jihoon said flatly.

“You’re not serious.” Seungcheol’s voice sounded concerned all of a sudden. Jihoon often said that when he is annoyed of Seungcheol. Of course he didn’t mean it—he just loved the horrid expression on Seungcheol’s face whenever he said it.

Jihoon smirked. “Ride that roller coaster again for me. Then I would consider my decision.”

Jihoon didn’t think that Seungcheol would take his offer seriously but seeing how he quickly stood in line for the ride, Jihoon couldn’t help but laughed uncontrollably. _Seungcheol is just the death of me._

“The things I do for love.” Seungcheol muttered before sitting in the ride and let it drive him to madness.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hi! Thank you for reading this! So what do you think of the story? Did I do good for my first jicheol one shot? Tell me if I should write more one shot like this *^* I tried my best to edit this, if you still find mistakes, I deeply apologize ;__;
> 
> **This story is based on my personal experience. It was seriously devastating when you lost trace of the person you love in a date (I teared up like.. so embarrassing).


End file.
